The spotlight roams free
by lilystar0x
Summary: (Future Fic) The Moon's have it all, fame, fortune, success, friends, and fans. But life in the spotlight doesn't always center itself correctly. Oneshot, some Auslly, some Trez, some Gaubrey. Doesn't focus too much on shipping.


"do we have to mommy?" aubrey asked her mother, who was brushing her hair.

her mother smiled forgivingly at her seven year old.

"i know that seeing your father live isn't your favorite thing to do. but if we didn't show up then what kind of family would we be?" she fastened a lilac bow into aubrey's hair.

today marked 10 years since aubrey's father's career started, gradually he was having a reunion tour for all of his fans.

of course aubrey was forced to go. it's not like she didn't like to see her dad perform, it was the fame that was the problem.

"i like when daddy sings his songs to just us. when he sings on stage i can't hear him because of all the yelling." aubrey frowned.

her mother rubbed her back and gave her a tight hug.

"if it weren't for daddy and his music, you wouldn't even be here aubbie! how about i make a deal; after the tour let's say you me and daddy all go visit aunt trish and uncle dez?" ally smiled with pearly whites.

aubrey's mood immediately lightened up at the sound of that.

she just adored aunt trish and uncle dez. they had four lovable children too that were aubrey's best friends she could ever ask for.

"let's go see daddy on stage!" aubrey announced and galloped out of the room excitedly.

ally smiled as her daughter's beautiful blonde hair bounced with her. it was truly adorable how much she looked both like austin and herself.

aubrey definitely had austin's hair and his dimples. she had ally's smile and big brown eyes. she was the perfect fit for the moon family.

"alright miami! who's ready for the one, the only, you know him and you love him, thirty time grammy award winner, austin monica mooooon!" trish who was still has manager after 10 years exclaimed as the crowd when wild.

austin elevated onto the stage looking better than ever. his long time fans cried and screamed and his newer fans cheered loudly.

 _"When the crowd wants more_

 _I bring on the thunder_  
 _'Cause you got my back_  
 _And I'm not going under_

 _You're my point_  
 _You're my guard_  
 _You're the perfect chord_  
 _And I see our names together on every billboard_

 _We're headed for the top_  
 _We got it on lock_  
 _We'll make 'em say "Hey!"_  
 _'Cause there's no stopping us_  
 _When we hit the same but different_  
 _We're never gonna quit_  
 _And we'll keep rocking!_

 _There's no way I can make it without you_  
 _Do it without you_  
 _Be here without you_  
 _It's no fun when you're doing it solo_  
 _With you it's like whoa_  
 _Yeah and I know_  
 _I, own this dream_  
 _Cause I've got you with me_  
 _There's no way I can make it without you_  
 _Do it without you_  
 _Be here without you!"_

the crowd cheered louder than fireworks and everyone cried like wild animals.

"WE LOVE YOU AUSTIN MOON!"

"not more than me and mommy!" aubrey stated as ally trish and dez laughed.

they all were seated high above the arena because they were special.

"man i can't wait til he sings finally me! that song is jam packed!" dez exclaimed.

trish put a loving hand on her husband's shoulder.

"dez, that's ally's song!" she giggled and they chuckled together.

ally smiled at the lovely couple.

who know that after carrie broke dez's heart for the second time trish would finally realize her true feelings for the ginger haired genius?

after that austin sung at least 50 of his most popular songs of the decade and so on.

then there was a meet and greet where austin and ally posed with fans.

aubrey was in the arms of mr. dawson who had so watch her while his equally as famous daughter posed with her long time fans.

"so great seeing you ally! i can't wait til your eighth album!" a fan wearing pink hugged ally one last time.

"thank you! it'll be out real soon!" ally sing songed and prepared to pose with another fan.

there were more than a thousand people there.

in fact.

a more than a million people were there.

the music industry was ailing during it's time and austin saved it.

he was and still is one of the most influential and successful artists of the entire century.

aubrey sighed and felt her eyes grow tired as she watched the 80th fan take a picture.

"granpa when will it be over? i wanna see my friends." the seven year old whined.

her aging grandfather patted her head dearly.

"aww sweetie you gotta accept that your parents are famous fellas! even you are, look!" aubrey was shocked when she saw groups of fans taking candid pictures of her.

"hi aubrey! you're so cute! i wanna marry your dad one day!" a fan that looked like she was about twelve waved to her.

as that fan snapped candids even more fans approached the poor girl.

so much that mr. dawson had to be escorted by security with aubrey slung over his shoulder.

austin was in the middle of holding up the peace sign when his jaw dropped and he nudged ally.

"aubrey!" the couple said in unison.

"we're gonna have to take a quick break, security!" austin warned before any fans tried to follow him.

ally grabbed his hand and they both went to the dressing room where aubrey stayed.

"aubbie! baby! aubrey!" ally ran to her child of seven years old embraced her in her arms.

austin embraced both of them and mr. dawson smiled "awww!" old-manly.

"mommy daddy people were taking pictures of me." she stomped and crossed her arms.

austin made a mental note to toughen her up before she went to public school.

that is if she ever went to public school. the moon's were way too famous that poor aub would most likely get mobbed during recess.

"we know sweetie. i'll tell you what, mommy's gonna take a few more pictures but after that i'll come right back here for you ok?"

"daddy will do the same." austin agreed.

aubrey nodded her head and got comfortable on the portable couch.

the couple blew their daughter a kiss as they left back to the jungle world.

* * *

"my my my. it is sure re-lax-ing to just chill out!" dez reclined in his seat and took a sip of pineapple coconut fizz.

the moon's and wade's all decided that simply hanging out after a huge tour wasn't enough.

they were exhausted to the max. and times like these they deserved a vay-cay.

austin let everyone stay on his grand private island and they were having the time of their lives.

or one of the many times of their lives. their lives are goals.

"look mommy i see a starfish!" aubrey dug through the sand and picked up the fish of stars.

ally laughed and lifted her chanel sunglasses.

"that is so adorable. just like you!" ally tapped her nose and smiled.

austin frowned.

"what about me?"

ally rolled her eyes jokingly then kissed him for a good 82.3 seconds.

"get a room you two, there's plenty on this hell of an island!" trish joked and took a sip from a coconut.

ally hit her with an expensive magazine.

"trish you know that mating season's already passed right? plus austin and i are way too busy for another child," ally flipped a page in the magazine.

conveniently it landed on a page where a famous mother was holding her newborn baby lovingly.

"ok maybe we aren't too busy. austin!" ally walked away leaving trish and dez to laugh ecstatically.

gabe, trish and dez's second oldest son, walked up holding a bucket full of trinkets.

"hey mom! daddieo! look what i found it's some seashells and rocks and sticks and sand, lots of sand, and a hermit crab and-"

"gabe we are trying to indulge in this sunlight!" dez yelled his face getting redder by the minute.

trish gave dez a glare.

"honey we love what you found. some of us just aren't as appreciative!" dez was definitely sleeping on the burberry couch tonight.

gabe sighed and walked away. pouring out everything he'd found.

"i'll never impress my dad." the eight year old slumped in front of the ocean.

aubrey was collecting seashells as well and noticed the sad figure.

she approached him shyly but decided to converse anyway.

"why are you looking at the ocean?" she sat at least two ft away from him.

gabe turned his head towards the admittingly pretty 7 year old.

"cause i'm sad. what's it to you _girl_." he spat the last one furiously.

aubrey was one to take offense but she just did what her dad always taught her to do.

be determined.

she kicked him into the shallow ocean water and fell face flat.

"hey!" he extended one arm and pulled her in as well.

"no we're even." this time he laughed.

aubrey shook her head and splashed him.

"you didn't wanna talk to me cause i'm a girl so _now_ we're even." she giggled.

that brought about an entire splash fight with fits and giggles.

ally pointed at the sight and dez gasped. austin gasped as well.

"aww look at them!" ally and trish gushed.

"eww look at them!" austin and dez gagged.

dez looked offended at the popular singer.

"what's wrong with gabe?"

austin crossed his arms, "there's no way i'm letting my daughter become a _wade_."

dez got up and threw his drink out of his hand.

"you wanna go!?"

ally and trish quickly got between the guys and calmed them down.

"guys! guys!" ally refereed.

to her surprise austin and dez went into a guffaw of chuckles.

"chillax allz! we're just messin with ya. forgive ya kiss?" austin offered.

"forgive ya kiss." ally gave in and they exchanged faces.

* * *

the sun had dawned upon them and the two successful families all went out to eat at chez la fee.

"ew i don't want to eat worms!" dezarae, the poshest of the bunch, cried.

trish rolled her eyes at her self-obsorbed daughter.

"they're not worms rae, they're squid." trish said like it was a normal thing.

dezarae gagged and took a gulp of water, "that's even worse!"

gabe picked at his plate then gagged as well.

he looked to his right and saw aubrey eating her squid like it was second nature.

that inspired him to do so.

"looks like aub has a good impression on gabe." ally cheered.

aubrey just shrugged and continued to eat the expensive finery.

jackson, the oldest offspring of the wades, was texting at the table as always.

"jack what did we say about texting during dinner?" dez warned his 11 year old son trish and he had during senior year of high school.

the brunet haired soon-to-be-teen threw his wealthy phone in trish's bag and crossed his skinny arms.

"now i won't be the first guy with a girlfriend in my grade. thanks a lot dad." he huffed.

gabe sighed.

he thought jackson was lucky to at least have attention to the problematic son.

austin decided to up the mood with a toast.

"i purpose-"

"to me? austin we're already married!" ally chuckled dorkily.

austin sighed, "as i was saying, i purpose a toast to 10 more years of money, fame, fans, and expensive sea creatures."

everyone clicked their drinks of wine and some apple juice from the kids.

a flash followed by ten flashes of paparazzi erupted massively and fans started barging into the restaurant.

ally sighed defeatedly.

"you'd think they wouldn't find us on our private island." she said gathering her things and preparing to leave for the private jet.

trish just scoffed at her oblivious best friend of twelve years.

"you're austin and ally moon. what the hell were you expecting?" she said fact of the matterly.

ally nodded in agreement but was still disappointed that she'll never have a normal life as long as she was still living.

there were some ups to that. but various downs.

they struggled their way out of the sea of fans and made it to their private jet in one piece.

one-slightly tampered with piece.

"why are we leaving?" aubrey asked confused because her parents covered her eyes as they frantically left the raunt.

"the fans sweetie, the fans." austin said quickly as he hopped onto the private jet.

"will they ever stop making us leave?" worried that they'd live this lifestyle forever, aubrey had to get her questions clear.

the private jet with the banner: the flying moon, took off in a loud blast. some fans hung onto the wings desperately.

"i'm afraid not aub. i'm afraid not."

* * *

 _ten years later_

"everyone put your hands together for aubrey moon!" the announcer yelled.

aubrey became successful when she put a cover on the now called moontube.

sure her fame started as the daughter of the now 37 year old austin moon and his partner ally.

but her singing was off the charts fantastic.

she could do riffs in her sleep.

high notes were a breeze for her.

and not to mention she was a triple threat.

she'd taken dance since she was three and acting lessons began when she was nine.

she was only seventeen and had 14 grammy's on a shelf in her master bedroom.

she starred and guest starred in over 40 television shows and movies.

and not to mention she released her debut album only a year ago.

"how's my aubrenators tonight!?" aubrey exclaimed as the screams and cries of the stadium got louder.

aubrey had a huge influence on her fans.

she could spot her signature pink streak on at least 1,000 people.

there were some fans holding up signs with the name austin moon or ally moon on them.

even after more than 20 years, the ausomeus fam and the allygators were still running strong.

"tonight we have a special guest. you know him from all of his oscar winning movies and his hit single 'my bae be like'...gabe wade!" aubrey cheered and everyone nearly fainted.

today was the day that aubrey and her boyfriend of three years would perform their first duet together. it was going to slay everyone's faves for sure.

"let's go miami!" you wouldn't even be able to hear gabe say that with the amount of screams that overpowered it.

(aubrey is **bold** gabe is _italic_ both lined)

" **I never thought I'd meet a boy like you**

 **Yeah y-y-you the real McCoy it's true**

 **You're like something out of a book**

 **That everyone is hooked at**

 **Y-y-yeah you know it's true**

 _Aye girl you make me vague_

 _I-I-I just wanna hide away and say_

 _That I'm mother freakin' thankful_

 _Y-y-you're my thing girl_

 _I know it's a long_ _shot too_

Who know that in just one short moment

We'd be phonin' 

It's just kinda crazy to think about

Yeah

 **What we have is special**

 _What we have is goals_

If you weren't in my life

I'd lose control!

Just kiss me

Like you miss me

Even if you're tipsy or slightly busy

You're my only one

We always have fun

Cause we will never part

We got the same heart

We got the same heart

Hashtag we

Got the same heart

We got the same heart

We got the same heart

It's trending you see

We got the same heart

We got the same heart!"

you'd think people would get tired of a repetitive song like that.

but no one did.

in fact. it one 6 grammy's after that performance.

as aubrey brushed her extremely long hair she sighed to herself.

"how am i going to deal with this?"

she looked at the ever growing bump on her stomach.

the rumors stated that she was gaining weight for various reasons.

for a movie role.

to get curves because she was extremely thin.

simply because she was becoming a fat pig.

but none of them were true.

that night after her performance in madison square garden she had a little too much fun with gabe.

it's been 7 weeks and she hasn't said a word to her parents.

she's seen the doctor. there's no way she's getting an abortion. this could ruin her career forever.

"i'll be known as the child star turned slut who can't get a break. i'll be just like aunt trish!" aubrey grimaced at the thought.

maybe this would be where the moon fame ends.

maybe there's a way they could make it without you.

* * *

 **lilystar0x: this is a lil ol oneshot i'm too lazy to make into a story but maybe yalls can change a girl's mind? no? ok... anyways whaddayall think of gaubrey? it's almost as good as trez and auslly. but nothing can beat trez lol. read and review my other fanfics! i will make it worth your while! jk i won't. love ya lots tater tot! - lily**


End file.
